Speak of Me and I Shall Come
by AngelicKathryn
Summary: Nanethaniel is an elf. An elf of Mirkwood. But, she wasn't born there, only raised. She had been found outside the Gates of Mirkwood as a young elfing. A sobbing mess. But Legolas, took her in and raised her a like a sister. And soon, Gandalf requests the two of them to join the Fellowship, she finds herself slowly falling for a certain Ranger.


4 Element War

CHAPTER 1 THE BEGINNING

Walking in, General Jenkins looked fearful. His left eye started twitching, his teeth started chattering away. he gripped at the slipping papers, the ones that did fall he immediately picked them up. ''General'' said one if the Council Members. Jenkins nodded and walked on, heading to the 17th Councillor's office. He pushed open the door with his foot and walked in. ''sir'' said the General. ''you may be seated Jenkins'' answered the Councillor turning his chair around. ''have you chosen the eight teens?''. The General spread out the folders and showed the pictures of the eight teenagers that would be battling each other to the death for others entertainment. There were four girls and four boys. ''their Clans, and Names please'' ordered the Councillor ''the Fire Clan: Firea and Firerick. The Water Clan: Waterlou and Aqua. The Earth Clan: Eartha and Earthis. The Air Clan: Airin and Aireen. Sir'' answered General Jenkins. ''wonderful, soon the games can begin'' sneered the 17th Councillor harshly.

CHAPTER 2 THE FIRE CLAN

Firea was walking home from High School when a strong hand gripped her shoulder. ''hi Firerick!'' she said turning around kissing her boyfriend on the lips. ''hey babe, so how were classes today? I rarely saw you 'round'' answered her boyfriend. ''well…'' she said flipping her fiery coloured hair behind her slight shoulders. During their conversation Firea's mother drove up and puller her and Firerick into the car. ''mom what's going on?'' asked Firea ''I have to drop Firerick off, and I'll tell you when we get home dear'' answered her mother frantically.

They pulled up into Firerick's driveway and stopped right beside his hot red jeep. ''see you tonight beauty'' he said waving. ''bye'' answered Firea blowing him a kiss as they drove away. ''now what's with all the frantic behaviour, mom?'' asked Firea. ''you have been chosen to go and fight three other elements in the 4 Element War'' answered her mother quietly. Firea went pale and fainted. When we awoke, she was lying in her bed, she sat up and looked around curiously. It was her own room but it felt strangely different. She looked at her bedside table, and there was letter. She picked it up and started reading

 _Dear Firea and Family_

 _You and Firerick have been the duo chosen from the fire Clan and are wanted to go out and fight. You have no choice, so pack your things and get ready to be picked up as soon as next week. We know this is a scary thing so please start shaking in your spot and be ready to fight the Water, Earth, and Air duos_

 _With Care_

 _The Council of 17_

The letter fell from her hands and floated to the ground. She was struck with fear. she had no intensions of battling to the death for others entertainment. She knew Firerick would have the same idea.

CHAPTER 3 THE WATER CLAN

Walking through the halls of her High School, Waterlou was searching for her boyfriend Aqua. She couldn't seem to find him anywhere. She sat down in the muti-purpose room and searched the stairwells for him. She was about the give up home and start home, when his hand touched hers. ''there you are Aqua!'' she cried. ''I missed you baby!'' he said romantically swooping her down and kissing her. ''I can never stay mad at you Babe'' she said ''come on or my mother will start wondering where I am''. They started out the door hand in hand. ''I still can't believe we live beside each other!'' stated Waterlou ''well get used to it! it makes getting together for dates a lot easier, I have to admit'' answered Aqua. ''your right'' she said looking at him. Just then Aqua's father drove up and picked up the two teens. ''dad what are you doing!?''cried Aqua embarrassedly ''you'll understand soon enough son'' he answered frantically. ''bye'' said Waterlou climbing out. Aqua rolled down his window and kissed her. ''see you tonight'' he whispered. She winked and walked into the house.

''now dad, tell me what's going on!''. ''you and Waterlou have been chosen to go and fight in the 4 Element War''. With those words, Aqua passed out. When he awoke there was a letter lying on his bedside table. he picked it up and started reading.

 _Dear Aqua and Family_

 _You and Waterlou have been the duo chosen from the water Clan and are wanted to go out and fight. You have no choice, so pack your things and get ready to be picked up as soon as next week. We know this is a scary thing so please start shaking in your spot and be ready to fight the Fire, Earth, and Air Duos_

 _With Care_

 _The Council of 17_

Aqua knows he hates battling, but when he saw that the fire clan was on there, he knew what he had to do. So he got up and started packing. Even though he and Waterlou are peaceful they had no choice, and he knows he must protect her at all costs, whether it costs his life or not.

CHAPTER 4 THE AIR CLAN

Airin sat waiting for the bus when a light hand touched his shoulder. ''hey Aireen'' he said sweating ''hot, I know'' she answered taking notice of his actions. ''I have always wondered why we let the fire Clan heat out territory when we could easily keep it a nice cool temperature ourselves'' said Airin looking towards the boarder. ''there's the bus, come on we want a seat together don't we?'' said Aireen kissing her boyfriend Airin ''heck with it. of course we want a good spot!'' he said laughing after they finished kissing. They traveled on the bus all the way to their stop. As soon as Aireen said bye to Airin her father came and swooped her up into the car. ''dear you and Airin have been chosen to go fight in the 4 Element War'' said her dad right away. Aireen was confused but then said ''really?''. Then she fainted.

When she awoke she was lying on their living room couch. There was a letter written in beautiful gold handwritten letters.

 _Dear Aireen and family_

 _You and Airin have been the duo chosen from the Air Clan and are wanted to go out and fight. You have no choice so pack you things, and get ready to be picked up as soon as next week. We know this is a scary thing so please start shaking in your spot and be ready to fight the, Fire, Earth, and Water Duos_

 _With Care_

 _The Council of 17_

Aireen was not as concerned for herself as she was for her boyfriend. She was looking from the window to her father walking in. ''dear, your mother and I are worried sick for your protection and safe return home. So kick their butts and come home''. Aireen looked at her downcast father. ''don't worry dad. The other Clans won't stand a chance against Airin and I'' she said proudly. ''that's my girl!'' said her dad hugging her tightly.

CHAPTER 5 THE EARTH CLAN

Glancing up at the clock repeatedly, Earthis knew what he had to do. He had a mission: to beat his friend Eartha out of the school. Now Earthis didn't want to be just friends, he wanted to be more than friends with Eartha. BRING! ''school's out!'' cried a brown haired teen, just sitting behind Earthis. He burst out the door and raced to his locker, his blonde hair covering his bluish grey eyes. He unlocked his lock as fast as possible shoved in his books and slammed the door shut again. With his backpack held closely to his side, he ran out the door. Just beating Eartha by a millisecond. ''Eartha, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?'' he asked falling to the ground panting. ''sure'' she answered lightly, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder. ''see you tonight at 5'' she said helping him up. out of nowhere his mother comes and grabs him. ''mom! This is so embarrassing!'' he cried furiously. ''sh! I know what I'm doing, child!'' she snapped back. Earthis' mom let go of him so he could get in the car. ''dear… you've been chosen… to um… fight in the 4 Element War… '' she trailed off. ''well, then I'll come home and make you proud after all the others are lying dead on the ground'' said Earthis with a thirst for blood. ''also…um… Eatha's going to''. Then Earthis passed out. His face was deathly pale. His blue eyes seemed to fade to a light, light grey.

When Earthis awoke he noticed he was in his parents room, lying on their soft silk bed. He noticed a letter lying right beside his head, he sat up and started reading it.

 _Dear Earthis and family_

 _You and Eartha have been the chosen duo from the Earth Clan and are wanted to fight. You have no choice so start packing and get ready to be picked up as soon as next week. We know this is a scary thing so start shaking in your spot and be ready to fight the Water, Air, and Fire Clans_

 _Wit Care_

 _The Council of 17_

Earthis didn't like the Council to much, they had a thirst for war and blood that was never quenched. But not just anyone's blood, no, teenagers blood. The Council of 17 hates teens, for who knows why. Also people come and watch the deaths of the chosen ones for entertainment. And sadly the family members and parents are forced to watch their children be killed in the arena.

CHAPTER 6 THE MEETING

Firea and Firerick looked at each other few hours later. ''we can't really be going can we'' asked Firea ''I guess so'' answered Firerick. Both sets of parents packed them bags to get ready and they said to them. ''children, promise all of us that you will both return scratched, scraped, bruised and bleeding. But not dead!'' pleaded their parents. ''we cannot promise what the future is to be, only to follow in the steps of destiny'' said Firea calmly. Firerick nodded. The parents kissed their children and sent them off to find a pink leaved willow.

Airin and Aireen stared at their parents in disbelief. ''we will always hope to return home'' said Airin bravely ''but we will only know what will happen in the future when we get to that time period'' finished Aireen. ''we know you cannot predict the future, but all we hope is that you return alive'' said their parents. Airin and Aireen nodded and slung their packs over their shoulders and started out the door waving to their parents a solemn farewell. They gripped each others hand as they shut the door and headed the long journey to the pink leaved willow.

Eartha and Earthis were silent only listening to their parents ramble on and on about how much they love them and how much they want them to return home. ''parents it is getting late, and we must be on our way'' said Earthis ''we will always have you in our hearts no matter how far we travel away from home. Now look upon us as if we are soldiers just getting home from years of war'' said Eartha. Their parents knew they wold never see their children again. So they rushed up and hugged them dearly, even Eartha's little brother Dirtie came and said goodbye. They walked out the door and towards the pink leaved willow.

Waterlou glanced towards Aqua sadly. He shot the same look back. ''mom…dad'' started Waterlou ''always have faith that we will return, for we will. I just know it'' she finished. ''mother…father… we all know that we are supposed to be leaving now but we still have a few minutes to spare before we must leave'' said Aqua ''so we will use this short time to say our goodbyes and how much we love each other'' he finished. ''oh kids! We will miss thee much, but thy shalt have thou in thy heart'' said Waterlou's parents. Aqua looked towards his girlfriend confused ''they shall keep me in their heart for as long as I am gone'' she answered ''we speak differently, okay?'' she barked. ''I never said a word'' said Aqua defending himself. ''we must part now, we love you both very much'' they said together ''goodbye'' they said walking out the door hand in hand, backpacks slung over their shoulders carelessly. Walking towards the pink leaved willow.

It took about three days to finally arrive at the Willow. The duos looked upon each other with friendly eyes, which they knew was wrong. There was a long and awkward silence, until Aqua couldn't stand it anymore. ''I must know who you all are'' he said aloud. ''my names Firea, this is Firerick. We are from the fire clan'' introduced Firea. ''my names Earthis, this is my friend Eartha. We're from the earth clan'' introduced Earthis. ''Aireen, this is my boyfriend Airin. Air clan is where we're from'' introduced Aireen spitting on her hand and sticking it out to shake. A wave of disgust came from the three clans. ''well my names Aqua, this is Waterlou. We're from the Water clan as you most likely already knew'' introduced Aqua. ''you guys are all really kind, but what kind of names are Airin and Aireen?'' asked Firea harshly ''oh! and you're the one to talk? Firea'' barked Aireen. Firea immedieatly backed down from her rant. ''that's what I thought'' said Airin helping Aireen break Firea down. That's when Firerick stepped in. ''hey! you get off my girlfriend's case!'' he shouted stepping in front of Firea. ''oh you want to go fatso?'' cried Earthis ''oh so you're helping the Airs now?" he sneered ferociously ''what? No! of course not! I'm an Earth Warrior!'' cried Earthis angrily. ''baby, Earthis please calm down!'' pleaded Eartha. ''why should I?'' he roared grabbing the hilt of his sword. ''please don't finger you sword Earthis! It means you're going to pull it out!'' she cried tugging at his arm.

The clans had calmed down and were staring at each other in curiosity. ''so can you tell us about your selves? And your homes?'' asked Earthis


End file.
